Through the Darkness
by dayglo1
Summary: Post-ep for Lady Heather's Box


Title: Through the Darkness   
  
Summary: And I believe in you/ Although you never asked me to/ I will remember you and what life put you through/ And in this cruel land/ The only world I've found without hope/ You're still you   
  
Author's Notes: Wow! I've been bed-ridden the past couple of days due to a back injury and it was such a treat to, on the first day I was able to shuffle over to the computer, open up my mailbox and find a ton of great reviews for my last fic. You guys rock! As thanks, I thought I'd add my two cents on Lady Heather's Box and write a post-ep. Hope you all enjoy! You're Still You is by Josh Groban. This story will soon be up with the rest of my fic on my site:   
  
Spoilers: Post-ep to Lady Heather's Box, so everything up to there is game.  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know  
  
Feedback: Makes me very, very happy  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue, I have no money. Song's not mine either.  
Through the darkness   
I can see your light   
Grissom sat in his car, staring at nothing and thinking about all that had happened in the past couple days. For the first time, he had allowed himself to entertain the possibility of letting someone in. But it had gone crashing down around him and he didn't know what to do. Usually, he would go to Catherine, but he couldn't, not this time. She had lost Eddie and he didn't know how to help her. He was startled out of his reverie by the ringing of his cell phone. "Yeah"  
  
"Uncle Grissom? It's Lindsey."  
  
Grissom sat up straight in his seat while looking at his watch. It was almost eleven at night. There was no reason why Lindsey should be calling him. "Lindsey? Is everything alright? Where's your mom?"  
  
"She's in her bedroom. She won't stop crying. I'm scared, Uncle Grissom."  
  
Grissom let out a deep breath, part relief, part worry. "Okay, Linds. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll come over and take care of your mom, okay?"  
  
"Okay".  
  
Grissom hung up his phone and drove to Catherine's house. He had no idea what to do, how to help her, but he knew he had to try. He owed it to her. Turning into the driveway, he noticed that the living room light was on. He smiled slightly. Lindsey must have left it on for him.  
And you will always shine   
He let himself into the house with his key and went up the stairs. He peeked into Lindsey's room and was relieved to see that she appeared to have fallen asleep. He continued down the hallway. As he neared Catherine's room, the sound of sobbing got louder. He saw light spilling out the door and entered quietly. She was curled up on her side on the bed, crying like he had never heard her before.  
And I can feel your heart in mine   
Your face I've memorized   
I've idolized just you   
He went over to the bed and sat on it, then gently took her into his arms. She started in surprise and looked up at him. He softly stroked back her hair, "Lindsey called me. She was worried about you." He watched as her face again crumpled and she buried her face into his shoulder. He held her tightly and continued to stroke her hair. Murmuring again and again that everything was going to be okay.  
I look up to everything you are   
In my eyes you do no wrong   
Through her sobbing, she rambled on. He couldn't make out everything she was saying, but from what he could gather, she felt bad about an argument she had had with Eddie at Lindsey's play, and that she hadn't really given Sara a chance during the case. Grissom continued to hold her and tell her it was okay, everyone made mistakes. Things would turn out alright. He repeated the words over and over, not knowing what else to say.  
I've loved you for so long   
And after all is said and done   
You're still you   
Eventually, her sobs subsided and were replaced by hiccups. She pulled away from him and sat up, brushing back her hair. "Where's Lindsey?"  
  
He wiped the couple of tears that were still running down her face. "She's in her bedroom, asleep."  
After all, you're still you   
She moved to get out of bed. "I'm gonna go check on her."  
You walk past me   
I can feel your pain   
As she walked by him, he could tell she was still trembling, trying desperately to keep her tenuous grasp on her composure.  
Time changes everything   
One truth always stays the same   
You're still you   
He followed her to Lindsey's room and stood in the doorway, watching as she brushed back the child's hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. It brought back a sense of déjà vu from the time during her marriage to Eddie. Some nights she would come over with Lindsey in order to escape Eddie's wrath, and she'd put Lindsey to sleep in his spare room, always completing the same ritual.  
After all, you're still you   
Done, she walked back towards him, brushing by him and heading down the stairs. He followed her, shaking his head. She never had liked him to see her cry, and was always embarrassed afterwards. She didn't like people seeing her with all of her defenses down.  
I look up to everything you are   
In my eyes you do no wrong   
He found her in the kitchen, making a drink. Without a word, she handed him one and sank into a chair. They were silent for a while. Then, she looked up at him, "What am I going to do now?"  
  
"You're going to do everything that needs to be done, you're going to grieve and help Linds grieve, then you're going to move on."  
And I believe in you   
Although you never asked me to   
Catherine stared at him, silent for a moment. It amazed her that he still believed in her, that he still thought her capable of handling everything. But, she knew she could do what he said. As long as he believed in her, "Yeah".  
I will remember you and what life put you through   
When they were finished with their drinks, Grissom held out his hand. Catherine took it and he led her back to her room. Tucking her in, he sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her hair, listening as her breathing slowly evened out.  
And in this cruel land   
The only world I've found without hope   
You're still you   
As she fell asleep, he looked at her and felt a sense of peace wash over him. Although her life had been turned upside down, he knew she'd be okay. Just like she always had before.  
After all, you're still you  
  
Finis 


End file.
